


Michael and Pam's Pawnee Adventure

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Parks and Recreation, The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: Michael and Pam get a little lost...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Michael and Pam's Pawnee Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Lecture Circuit episodes. Originally posted to Reddit and based on this writing prompt: Michael gets lost on his way into work and ends up going into the Parks and Rec office of Leslie Knope and Ron Swanson.

Michael is standing in front of one of murals in Pawnee City Hall, talking to the camera crew. "So... Corporate asked me to do this lecture circuit at all the different branches of Dunder Mifflin. Everything was going great - right on schedule. Might have hit a little bit of a snag now though. Pam - Pammy and I have been taking turns driving. It's a company car - well, a rental, but you know, it's nice," He mentions.

"Michael," The camera pans over to an irritated Pam, standing a few feet away from him. Her hair is a little disheveled and her clothes unpressed. She crosses over in front of the mural with him. "Do you know what time it is? We were supposed to be in Akron over an hour ago. What's going on? Where are we?" 

Michael mumbles something under his breath that neither the camera nor Pam pick up. 

"What did you just say?" Pam questions again. 

He mumbles again, not able to meet her gaze. 

"Michael!" She chides again.

"Indiana, okay!? We're in Indiana!" Michael finally blurts out. 

"How are we in _Indiana_? You were only supposed to let me sleep for a little while until we got to the hotel in Ohio--" 

"You were sleeping so well and you had that headache!"

"Because of all that bathroom cologne you slathered on at that gas station!"

"It was bathroom _Polo_ , Pam! Like in that Carrie Underwood song," Michael defends. 

"That's not..." Pam sighs, clearly frustrated with him. She shakes her head. It isn't worth the fight. "That still doesn't explain how we ended up in Indiana instead of Ohio," She insists. 

"I might have overshot it a bit and the GPS was yelling at me so I turned her off," Michael tells her. "Look, don't worry. We'll just drive back today and push the lectures a day. Easy peasy lemons squeezed me." 

The camera cuts to another talking head - this time with Pam alone in front of another mural in Pawnee City Hall. "No, the thing I was most worried about on this trip was actually seeing Karen. I didn't even think getting this lost was even an option with the GPS," She states and something in the distance catches her eye. The camera pans over to someone who appears to be Karen Filippelli, walking down the hallway. The camera pans back to Pam. "We're off to a great start."

_*Cue The Office theme music*_


End file.
